


Heated Discussion

by Mika_the_Shadowbeast



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drugged Sex?, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, No One Is Under Aged Here, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Threesome-ish, Zim Has a Penis and a Vagina (Invader Zim), reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_the_Shadowbeast/pseuds/Mika_the_Shadowbeast
Summary: You and Dib go to investigate where Zim has been for the past few days. What you find surprises you both.
Relationships: Dib/Reader, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Zim/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to the completely self indulgent fic I just wrote! Hope you smut bugs like it. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome to the completely self indulgent fic I just wrote! Hope you smut bugs like it. :3

You and Dib had been dating for a while now. It all started when you transferred late into the last school year.

The two of you became fast friends after you said that you believed him about your classmate, Zim, being and alien. Honestly, you didn’t actually believed him, at first anyway, but you had a crush on the strange boy, and it seemed like the best way to get him to like you back.

Besides, you found out the truth soon enough.

The two of you became fast friends in thwarting the ‘evil’ alien’s plans and schemes. Through you weren’t really sure if he actually was trying to take over the world. It seemed to you that he was only doing this to get Dib’s attention.

But Dib never believed you on that, and any attempt to tell him usually ended in a two hour+ rant about how evil and horrid Zim was.

Anyways, you didn’t start dating until a few months later, during a battle with Zim. To you, it truly looked like you wouldn’t be coming out of it alive. So, while hiding behind an overturned car, you did the only thing you could think to do.

‘I don’t want to die without telling you how I feel! I really, really like you Dib!’ And then you kissed him. It had been your first kiss. And his too, from the reaction he gave you.

Your confession gave him enough motivation to quickly defeat Zim. Somehow. You’re still not sure on what happened after that as the next thing you really remember is holding hands and walking home with Dib.

After that, according to Gaz, the two of you became insufferable. You’d hold hands in the hall at school and walk home, kiss goodbye before going to class, and sit as close as possible during lunch and free period. Dib liked to lay his head in your lap sometimes, and you liked to run your fingers through his hair.

And now cut to today. Dib is pulling you towards Zim’s house, rambling on about how Zim must be up to something as he hasn’t been seen or heard from for a few good days.

Upon reaching the oddly coloured house, you began to notice a smell. It was faint, but sweet. Almost sickly so. You stopped at the gate as Dib marched up the front path and slammed the door open.

“Zim-!” He started, before freezing and staring at something you couldn’t see.

“What? What’s going on in there?” You asked, rushing up behind him.

The smell was much stronger by the door. Peering inside, you could see why Dib stopped when he did. There, in the middle of the living room floor, was Zim, pant-less and furiously masturbating with one hand while the other gripped at the carpet.

Dib briskly walked in with you quickly following, closing and locking the door behind you. The thought of ‘maybe we shouldn’t be here’ shoved away just as soon as it appeared.

“You think he’s okay?” You asked, crouching down next to Dib, who had his hand on Zim’s forehead.

“I don’t know.” Dib said as Zim angled his head so that Dib’s head would rub along his antenna.

The alien let out a small chirp at the contact.

“You think we should do something about this?” It wasn’t a question, as you were already moving to sit between the other’s spread legs.

Zim rolled onto his back as you approached, his head landing in Dib’s lap as he was continuing to stroke his antenna.

Kneeling between his legs, you got a good look at what he had going on down there. His member was a bright pinkish red, a stark contrast to his otherwise green skin. It wiggled and withered and curled around your fingers as you ran them up it.

However, it was where his fingers were that really had your attention. He had them buried as deep as he could get them, considering the odd angle, in what appeared to be a pussy.

Gently brushing away his hand, you replaced his fingers with two of your own. You assumed he liked it, considering the loud moan he released as you entered him, followed by Dib’s snickering at the sound.

You shot him a dirty look before turning your attention back to what you were doing.

You scissored and stretched them, feeling and rubbing along walls inside. Each movement brought another delightfully loud moan or chirp from Zim. You were doing your best to copy the time that Dib had done the same to you, though, you never gave this reaction to it.

“Wipe that smug look off you face right now.” You looked up as Dib spoke, trying your absolute best to give an innocent look. It’s not your fault that you thoughts get a little to loud sometimes.

Speaking of mouths…

Pulling you fingers from the depths of Zim, you lifted his hips, letting his legs drape over your shoulders. He let out a long whine as you blew could air over his wet opening.

Before you could have second thoughts, you pressed your lips around the opening and plunged your tongue right in. Zim let out a shout and kicked you in the head.

“Okay, we’re done here! Your turn Dib.” You said gently dropping his hips back to the floor.

“What?But I don’t want a turn!” At his protest, Zim whined again, grabbing at his shirt and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Yes, you do.” You countered. “I can see how excited you are from here.”

Dib mumbled his response, but moved to stand all the same.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” You said in a sing-song tone as you moved to Zim’s side in order to give your boyfriend some room.

“Shut up.” Was all he said as he dropped his pants and took over your spot.

Pulling Zim’s hips into his lap, Dib runs thump through the opening, as if to test the flexibility, before lining himself up to it. In one swift thrust, he buries about a third of himself into Zim. You can tell from the look on his face that he is trying really hard to give the other time to adjust before continuing.

Zim whines and wiggles, trying to pull Dib in deeper, until finally he caves and starts a slow pace of shallow thrusts, pushing in a bit more with each one.

After a moment of watching Dib slowly rock into Zim, you decide that it’s just to hot in here. You remove you own panties and begin to finger yourself under your skirt, using Zim’s leftover fluids on you hand as a starter lube.

Before long, the is filled with the sounds of sex and three sets of moans to match. You’re leaning on Dib at this point, lightly kissing his neck as you continue to work yourself. He’s picking up speed with each thrust, and having to hold Zim’s hands to the floor as he was getting a bit too scratchy.

As you near completion, you hear a sudden shout from Zim, his legs wrapping around Dib’s waist, pulling him in as deep as possible. This is followed by a yelp and then a long groan from Dib as he suddenly finishes.

You let him lean on you as he tries to collect himself from what you assumed was a pretty good orgasm.

“Um, we may have a bit of a problem here.” Dib said after a moment.

“Yeah, I think we might.” You replied. Suddenly, this felt wrong to you somehow.

“No, I mean, here.” He said, pointing between himself and Zim. “He’s not letting me go.”

You glance at your boyfriends worried face, and then at the content, chirping alien laying on the floor. You rolled you eyes before gently pushing him to lay down next to Zim. Not must that can be done about this now, you think.

“Let’s just, lay down and cuddle for a bit, okay? We’ll ask Zim when he’s more aware.” You say, laying down on Zim other side.

Dib gives you a Look, before huffing and wrapping an arm around Zim, silently agreeing with you. You wrap an arm around the alien too, reaching the other up and around to gently run you finger through Dibs hair.

It’s as you start fall asleep in the late afternoon that you realize; you never got to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, what Reader was smelling the whole time was the pheromones Zim was releasing during his heat. That's why her and Dib so suddenly and without question decided that sex was the way to fix things here.
> 
> Anyways, if anyone has advice on this, feel free to share it! I'm always looking to improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

When you next awoke, the first thing you noticed was that it was dark. And if you had to guess the time, it was probably somewhere around mid-night.

You rolled over and saw that Zim and Dib were still sleeping, cuddled together like they didn’t try and kill each other every other day. It was almost cute.

Turning to face the ceiling, you thought for a moment; what the hell happened earlier? Sure, you and Dib both had… odd, sexual fantasies and would regularly indulge in them whenever the opportunity came up. And you’d be lying if you said you had never thought about Zim like that. And you knew Dib had those thoughts sometimes too, as there were times he would be quite horny after battling with Zim. Especially if it was hand-to-hand. 

Even if it remained forever unspoken, deep down you knew you were both filthy xenophiles.

Well, you guessed it wasn’t going to remain unspoken for much longer. You’d be lucky if Zim let you both out alive after what you’d done today!

Rolling to face the opposite wall, you felt guilt starting to eat away at you as you were brought back to the original question, what happened? Why had you decide to do that? Sure, Zim didn’t reject you, or even try to fight it, but that didn’t make it okay! He was obviously compromised in some way or another, and you both just took advantage of him.

Not only was it out of character for you, but it also happened completely out of no where!

However, before you could think about it too deeply, you felt something stir against your back. Rolling back over, you saw Zim, awake and trying (and failing) to quietly extract himself from Dib’s ever tight sleep-cuddle.

He froze as he realized you were also awake.

You stared at each other for what felt like forever.

“Do… you need some help?” You asked quietly.

At his vigorous nod, you sat up and carefully moved your sleeping boyfriend’s arms from around Zim, who quickly got up and speed-walked to the kitchen. After a moment, you decided to follow him.

Rounding the doorway into the kitchen, you saw Zim standing in front of the open ‘fridge, chugging down what looked like orange juice.

Finishing the juice, Zim looked over at you.

“So,” You said.

“So.” He echoed back.

This is so awkward, you thought. You had never seen him be so quiet before. You were honestly surprised that you weren’t dead yet, but maybe that meant he wasn’t that mad at you?

Making eye contact, you decided to just come out and ask. You obviously didn’t have an answer, and Dib was still dead to the world so it wasn’t like he would be of any help.

“Zim, what happened earlier?” 

He slowly turned away from you, putting the carton back into the ‘fridge.

“How… badly did we fuck up today?” You tried again, you were starting to worry at his lack of answer. “Zim?”

This time, he pushed past you and walked back into the living room. Following him, you made it just in time to see him give Dib a swift kick to the stomach, finally waking him up.

“Get up, Dib-stink. Zim needs to have words with you.” He said as Dib groaned and rolled around on the floor.

“Ow! Geez, Zim, that is NOT how you wake someone up!” Dib replied as he pulled himself up with the couch.

“Quit your whining and sit down, this is impor-hrk!” You had snuck up behind him just to run your fingers up his antenna. You tried to hide a snicker as he batted your hands away.

“Don’t do that!” Zim shouted, shoving you towards the couch where Dib was laughing. “This is important! Zim needs to have words with you!”

“Now then,” Zim began as you sat near Dib on the couch. “I’m sure you both have questions.”

“Boy, do we ever!” Dib exclaimed, followed by you elbowing him in the side and shushing him.

“ANYWAY!” Zim said, shooting Dib a glare. “Hopefully this explanation will be enough to quell any questions you have, because Zim will NOT be answering them after this.

“Irkens, at times, will go through a ‘heat cycle’. It is an unfortunate and uncomfortable fact of life. Normally Invaders are suppressants to prevent such a thing from accruing while on a mission, but mine seems to have been lost in transit. For a while now.”

As Zim continued his explanation, you began to slowly loose focus. While Dib sat enraptured by this once in a life time info-dump(honestly, you were surprised he wasn’t taking notes), you couldn’t help your eyes from traveling downwards.

You noticed that Zim was trying to discreetly rub his thighs together, likely hoping to get some sort of relief. You could smell that weird smell again, but much fainter this time, and you could see a light slick starting to drip down his inner thigh, just below the hem of his dress-thing.

“ - and that is why you initiated intercourse, as there was no way you could’ve suppressed the urge after inhaling my SUPERIOR pheromones!” Zim gloated, suddenly snapping your attention back to what he was saying.

“Wait, you drugged us?!” You asked, shocked. You suddenly felt a lot less guilty then you did earlier.

“Uhhh,” Was all Zim could reply with.

“Seriously? If you wanted us to help you with this, you could’ve just asked!” Dib exclaimed, crossing his arms and glaring at the alien.

“It is NOT like I did this on purpose!” Zim shouted, stomping his foot in frustration. “If it was Zim’s way, you would not found out about this at all!”

It was quiet for a moment before Zim spoke up again, this time much more softly.

“Do you mean that? That you would help me through this dreadful heat?” He fidgeted as he spoke, not making eye contact with either of you.

You and Dib shared a glance, and it looked like you were thinking the same thing; this was your only shot to live out those xeno fantasies neither of you really wanted to talk about.

“Of course we will.” You said, turning back to the squirming alien in front of you. “It, looks like you’re suffering there.”

“_I am!_” Zim whined, tugging at his clothes.

“And besides, it’s cheating to take you out while you’re like this.” Dib said, reaching to pull Zim towards the couch.

You gave him a side-eye. Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.

Dib pulled Zim onto the couch, and then his lap, forcing him to straddle it. He awkwardly shifted, trying to get comfortable. To you, he looked a bit scared, which was an odd look for him to have.

Scooting up behind him, you threw your arms over his shoulders, causing him to jump a bit, and leaned your head next to his.

“Don’t be so nervous,” You said, reaching up to stroke an antenna and feeling him shiver at the contact. “We do this all the time, we’ll take good care of you.”

“Yeah, we know what we’re doing here.” Dib said, pulling you into a kiss and squishing between the two of you.

As you continued to kiss, you could feel Zim squirming, likely trying to get some friction. Glancing down in between the two, you saw Dib’s hands up underneath his dress. Smirking, you continued playing with the antenna, hearing Zim give a loud moan when you gently pinched the tip.

After a few more minutes, Dib broke the kiss, panting as he looked the two of you up and down.

“Move over.” He said, and you stepped off the couch for a moment.

With the couch cleared, Dib pushed Zim down into a laying position on the cushions. You took the opportunity to strip the rest of your clothes off, you hoped this would be going where you thought it was.

Dib ran his hands up Zim’s sides, removing the dress in the processes. Next, he forced his legs to bend, planting his feet on either side of his thighs. You took a good look at him, licking your lips at how wet and ready Zim already was.

“C’mere.” Dib said, tugging you over. You aloud yourself to be guided into kneeling over Zim, bracing yourself on the back of the couch so you would loose your balance.

You could feel his oddly shape dick brushing over your folds, and you almost couldn’t wait to just drop down right on top of it. The only thing stopping you was the memory of what happened last time you tried to do that.

“Ah! Dib!” You exclaimed as he suddenly inserted a finger into you, while reaching his other hand around to fondle your breast.

You moaned again, when after a moment, Dib inserted another finger. His scissored and twisted them, stretching you in a the best ways. Hearing a sudden whine, you glanced down and saw Zim intensely watching between you legs. You tilted back a little, so he could get a better view.

“Okay, I think your good now.” Was all the warning you got as Dib removed his fingers and lined you up with Zim. You let yourself be pushed down on to him, letting out a gasp as you heard him moan loudly, feeling a sudden wetness between your thighs.

“I think he just came.” You said, causing Dib to chuckle behind you.

“Not surprised, with how good you feel.” He replied, holding you steady for a moment and watching the blissed-out look on the aliens face.

“He’s still hard, though.” You gave an experimental roll of your hips, feeling him slide a little deeper into you.

Dib leaned down and started kissing your neck, sucking , lightly biting, and leaving small hickies, as you continued to roll your hips. You felt Zim’s hands grab on your sides, sliding down to land on your hips. You aloud him to set the pace, this was for him after all.

“_This is so fucking hot!_” You heard Dib moan out and he move to handle himself behind you while still groping you with his free hand.

You could only moan in response as Zim continued to thrust up into you. It wasn’t long before he started to pick up speed, and felt him hit into a certain spot inside.

“Ah! There! _Hit that spot again_.” You exclaimed, and he did just that, aiming for and hitting it on every upward thrust he did.

You could feel yourself starting to get close. But just as you were about to peak, Zim pretty much yoinked you down, thrusting as deep as he could go, releasing a loud cry as you felt him spill inside of you. The sensations pulled you over the edge as well, shouting out as you felt yourself tighten down around him.

You distantly felt something sticky land against your ass, as Dib finished to you display.

You were just barely coming down from what had to be one of the best orgasms you had ever had when you felt Zim start to move again.

Groaning, you leaned back against Dib, deciding to just ride this one. You were the feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's an unexpected chapter 2! I had no idea that was coming. And we're in luck, because I've got more in the works too!
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed. All advice is good advice.  
Hope you guys enjoyed, can't wait to see you next time! :3
> 
> (I don't know why the note from the last is here, and I can figure out how to fix it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what Reader was smelling the whole time was the pheromones Zim was releasing during his heat. That's why her and Dib so suddenly and without question decided that sex was the way to fix things here.
> 
> Anyways, if anyone has advice on this, feel free to share it! I'm always looking to improve my writing.


End file.
